In computer datacenters, cabling components typically require structured cabling. Such cabling connections in datacenters require time-consuming cabling of components. Any changes in cabling structure may require additional time-consuming work.
Structured cabling requires additional space for cables and active networking components are required. Structured cabling requires work in addition to simply connecting components, such as tiding up, labeling, putting together, and configuring the cable connections. After the cabling is complete, there is limited flexibility to make physical changes to the datacenter. Additionally, over time as changes are made and written records are lost or inadequately maintained, cabling may become difficult to understand.
Cables may deteriorate over time as a result of oxidation or due to mechanical effects. Further, bad actors can potentially compromise the cable infrastructure. For example, cable infrastructure may be physically attacked using man-in-the-middle attacks.
The maximum fixed data-rate is limited by the technique and physical components used in the cabling structure. For example, common fixed speeds include 1 GB, 10 GB, and 40 GB-Ethernet or Fiber Channel. Additionally, physical cabling is expensive and the setup is slow and time consuming.